


Patch Up The Bruises

by MyEnglishRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but like jokingly bc y'know... remus), Awkward Crush, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Rivalry, Threats of Violence, but one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose
Summary: Remus doesn’t need to be taken care of after an adventure. Unlike hisweakbrother who needs reassurance, cuddles and kisses on his wounds from Patton, or Virgil or even Janus, Remus loves the sting, the pain, the adrenaline of it all. But… he would be lying if he said Logan’s hands gently patching up his bruises did not make him feel some sort of way.Ugh,feelings.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 49





	Patch Up The Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> so... I've been gone for while. I have no reasons to give apart from the fact that i... just did not feel like writing much for this fandom for a while. still don't, to some extent, this is probably a couple of months old but I only recently decided to finish it because I felt a little bad for being gone for so long :') so the ending may be a little rushed. maybe if I push it a little, I'll just finally pick up my other wips soon. still have those aus I wanna write
> 
> so have some cute and short intrulogical fluff for now with a side of Roman being the teasing brother for once.
> 
> as you probably understood, I'm not really that active anymore but follow me on Tumblr if you want! [loveliestroman](http://loveliestroman.tumblr.com/)

-: ✧ :-

It wasn’t jealousy, it was disdain.

As much as Roman hates to admit it, Remus has always been stronger than him. Maybe not more influential when it comes to guiding Thomas, but physically and emotionally, the duke has always been the superior brother. Remus doesn’t brag about it — he doesn’t need to, the facts are laid out for him whenever they fight, for example. However, he never hesitated to mock Roman for the way he’d always run up to Patton for comfort after one of their adventures and how the moral side would welcome him with open arms while he always flinched when Remus approached.

Disdain. That is all Remus feels when he watches the pathetic way his brother melts under Patton’s gentle touches and kisses when five minutes ago he was battling the Dragon Witch and trying to slither her throat.

Roman is _weak_. Remus is _not_. He can handle the pain and the bruises, the sight of blood excites him, why would he cover it? He’d rather let it coagulate on his skin. He cannot get sick, hurt or really _die_ anyway so why should he care?

Why would _anyone_ care? Janus used to scoff and tell him to be more careful in a dismissive tone while Virgil never really was interested in what he was doing in the imagination.

Which is fucking rich of them considering that now if Virgil sees a hint of a scar on Roman’s face he _flips out_ and if Janus notices bruises on Roman’s hands or arms he immediately chastises him for not taking care of himself enough and forces him into some self-care hour, or whatever he calls pampering him for hours on end.

It isn’t jealousy. It’s disdain, for all of them. Roman is the ego, he’s more “important” and it’s pathetic how reliable he is on everyone else. Remus doesn’t need that. He’s _better_ than that.

And then Logan starts to notice.

It annoys Remus at first. The logical side should worry about his brother instead — which he does, really, Logan always makes sure to check up on Roman after an adventure and then make sure that he eats properly. It’s just that, unlike the others moving on and staying by Roman’s side, he has started to ask Remus if he needed assistance as well.

The first time, Remus was stunned and just dismissed him. But Logan is stubborn as hell too when he wants and after a while, he started to go straight to Remus instead of worrying over Roman, knowing the latter was in good hands with the others anyway.

Remus doesn’t understand. He doesn’t want to either, really. Logan is annoying and invasive and he should fucking care about _Roman_ so why is he still following him?!

“I’m fine!” the Duke exclaims tiredly, stopping his frantic pace to glare at the logical side who doesn’t falter, only raises an eyebrow.

“Remus, you are hurt,” Logan insists.

The duke waves him off. “We’re imaginary, remember? We don’t feel pain.”

“That is a lie and you know it.”

“It will wear off soon.”

“Roman’s don’t. You still have scars on your face. I would like to examine them to know if they can be healed.”

“And unlike him, I like those scars so now fuck off.”

Logan doesn’t move, though.

“What do you want?!” Remus snaps, voice lowering and eyes turning green. It usually works well enough to scare any of the others away, Janus and Roman included, but he forgot Logan is completely immune to his tricks and only raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Just talk,” Logan offers gently. “You’re jealous of Ro.”

“I’m not,” Remus denies immediately. “And I’m not here to hear you lecture me like you always do.”

Logan’s whole face closes off immediately and something tugs at Remus’ heart at the sight.

“Alright then. Enjoy being alone.” There is a hint of snark in his voice as he walks away.

And just like that, the logical side is gone.

-: ✧ :-

Remus was really intent on ignoring his conversation with Logan but of course Roman had to bring it up. The very next day too.

“He just wanted to help,” the prince says casually as he strikes a target with his arrow without even looking. Remus wants to huff. What a show-off.

“The help is literally useless,” he replies, firing his own arrow… and misses.

“Well, it bothers you not getting it regardless,” Roman hums, shooting yet another arrow without looking with a blinding smile. To Remus’ annoyance, the arrow hits a bullseye again. He growls lowly in his throat but obviously, his brother is unaffected.

“You gotta stop spending so much time with Janus, you’re usually brutally honest yet here you are, lying to yourself,” the prince continues.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll bash your head with my mace.”

“Why are you so defensive?” Roman points out instead, not fazed at all by the threat. “Dude, you want someone to take care of you, that’s fine.”

“I’m not _you_.”

The prince frowns, tilting his head in confusion. He looks so _clueless_ , it infuriates Remus.

“What does that even have to do with anything?”

“I don’t _need_ coddling.”

Something seems to click in Roman’s head as he hums. “You’re right. I need it. You don’t.” Remus holds back a groan. He already knows that. “You still want it, though. And since Lo is the first one to actually offer it to you, you’re freaking out.”

Remus does not say anything for a while, staring at his brother like he’s just grown another head. Roman is still smiling brightly, smugly even because he knows, he knows he’s right, and it’s a rare enough occurrence for the prince to hold on to it and internally gloat about it.

“I hate you,” the duke deflects. _You’re right_ , is what it actually means.

“I’m right!” Roman exclaims.

Remus groans openly this time as his brother starts chanting “I’m right” over and over again. He has to throw a dagger at his face for him to finally shut up. The dagger misses Roman’s cheek barely, and Remus is pretty sure the prince now has a slight cut near his cheekbones but nothing Patton or Janus cannot fix up, he reckons.

Roman merely touches the wound with a slight wince to his face but then shrugs as he materialises his sword. “Alright, time to practice, then you can beg Logan to help you once I’m done obliterating you,” he announces with a bright smile, tone light and joyful and absolutely not at all matching his words.

Remus actually laughs and launches himself into battle with a gleeful smile as he pushes the thought of confronting Logan at the back of his mind for now.

-: ✧ :-

Logan does not come to him when they exit the imagination this time. In fact, he is not there altogether while Patton immediately shows up, appearing out of nowhere, to throw himself at Roman and inspect his face and hands. Remus ignores the fuss, like he always does, and barely blinks when he sees Virgil and Janus — again, the traitors — slowly make their way towards them as well.

He barely registers the deceitful side calling his name in a curious tone, probably noticing Remus’ awfully quiet attitude at the moment because he rushes to the hallway to their respective rooms and then wastes no time opening Logan’s door without so much of a warning.

The logical side is indeed there, reading some medical book, luckily enough, but he startles when Remus not so carefully slams the door open.

“Remus…” Logan greets, squinting his eyes in both concern and suspicion. “Well, Roman did not go easy on you today.”

Remus ignores the feeling of guilt still gnawing at his guts and simply walks inside and then falls on Logan’s bed rather dramatically. The logical side moves to his left just in time to avoid being hit.

“Gave me a right fight just so I’d have a reason to be here,” Remus says eventually instead of apologising, stubbornly only looking at the ceiling. Oh. It’s a starry sky he realises then. A rather realistic one at that, of course. He wonders if Roman helped.

There is a beat of silence as Logan gently puts his book away. “Is that your way of asking me to patch up your bruises?” he asks as a matter of fact although Remus can hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

“If I say yes will you just do it without mocking me?”

“I am not mocking you.”

The duke lets out a breath as he sits up. “I am not weak.”

“I never said you were.”

They stare at each other. Remus is the first to look away, cheeks a little red he is pretty sure now. Why does he feel so flustered?

Logan huffs out a smile although he hides it behind a hand. “I will be back with some supplies, alright?”

The duke only nods, still not looking at the other side.

Logan comes back a couple of minutes later with the first-aid kit and a warm cup of coffee.

Remus doesn’t need to be taken care of after an adventure. Unlike his _weak_ brother who needs reassurance, cuddles and kisses on his wounds from Patton, or Virgil or even Janus, Remus loves the sting, the pain, the _adrenaline_ of it all. But… he would be lying if he said Logan’s hands gently patching up his bruises did not make him feel some sort of way.

 _Ugh_ , feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> so there we go ~
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://loveliestroman.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading, dear, may our paths meet again x


End file.
